


俺赢了～  Ich gewinn

by HealthGOOD, LOUVER



Category: Mozart! - Levay/Kunze, mark seibert - Fandom, oedo kuipers - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, mozart is a sweetie, tag会跟着接龙走有好多奇妙新加入的, 会出现泛银河系含漱爆破水, 接龙, 未来, 现代, 议员表哥主教, 音乐家乌豆莫扎特
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealthGOOD/pseuds/HealthGOOD, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LOUVER/pseuds/LOUVER
Summary: 国民偶像级政治家主教×偷偷搞摇滚的古典钢琴家扎前后没有意义（天知道以后会写成啥）写法上：莫扎特＝Mozart有微 莫扎特×阿洛伊西亚 ＆ 莫扎特×小康无车预警！！！放飞预警！！！





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 与某位还没开通ao3业务的女士的接龙。本来想走正剧向的，严肃认真那种。结果越写越放飞了（：  
写的很开心<3  
希望大家看的开心！！！

还没及时从乐队演出后的派对狂欢中醒来，今天他就被领上后台。只要再走几步，就能看到舞台上300w追光灯直打到的三角钢琴了。莫扎特已经被强行灌上了醒酒片，紧接着他又咬牙续上了两杯特浓咖啡，那种又苦又涩的味道确实让他明确了下次不要在自动售卖机买咖啡的念头。但这不能阻止棉花继续一点又一点塞满他的脑袋里的行为。莫扎特尝试用甩头和掐大腿的方式，让自己暂时醒过来。最起码，最起码，要**保持**必要的冷静。他就此清醒了一会儿。事与愿违，时不时传来的调音声还是让他又陷入到昏昏欲睡中。肠胃里翻滚的啤酒和隐隐约约传来的绞痛，今天，他真的是糟糕透了。

距离被人看见还有一小段距离，莫扎特习惯性地摸了摸大腿两侧－－果然，他又差一点把手机带上台，还是没关机的那种。就在他的指尖触到这个黑色小板砖时，这玩意很适时地振动起来。

哦，更糟的来了。

毫无意外，那家伙又在这种时候给我发短信了。

“记得把袖口的扣子扣上。”简短的短信附在显示屏上，莫扎特看了眼，然后快速按上关机键，丢给助手。那个男人是他在吧台遇见的。

莫扎特已经坐在的琴凳上，台下的掌声还未停歇。他撇了一眼几乎坐满的观众席，多亏了刚刚那篇短信打断了他昏沉，不然他现在已经用脸亲吻琴键了。

真要是这样，明天报纸的音乐版，八成就会变成：

天才古典钢琴家宿醉上台？！带你揭露 音乐家现状！

琴凳被稍微调高了些，这可以让他踩踏板的腿看起来更加优雅。莫扎特有些矫情的慢慢抬手，眼神却已经停在了中间的金色标牌上。

“这次居然用这么好的琴。”面前金色的标牌宣告着它的价格不菲。

莫扎特不是一个挑琴的人，琴这种东西，只要音还是准的价格就没什么所谓。但是嘛，这种东西好歹是约等于一栋小别墅了。

想起自己的自用琴，这种高档玩意总是忍不住多看两眼。

特别是当它出现在一个朴素的酒吧里的时候。

酒吧的老板坐在第二排的角落里，他旁边正坐着那个男人。Mozart咬牙切齿地啧了一声。老板点头示意向他问候，而旁边的男人正盯着他看，然后指了指袖口。Mozart也向那个方向点了点头，然后准备开始演奏。台下非常识相不再喧哗，准备享受一场盛宴。当然这场盛宴可这跟“他”没有关系，他过来干什么。Mozart皱了皱眉，又松开了，他把疑惑和不解放在身后，调整好气息，准备开始演奏。

只是凑巧罢了，那次在酒吧里弹的曲子竟然和这次的开场曲目一样。莫扎特想起那时那个男人的表情——那种“我很拽不要惹我”的表情。气不打一处来，当即就在那台名贵的琴上重重地敲下了月光三。当然，就算他带着过多的个人情感去演奏，或者说，给了他个理由炫技，也完全不能影响他弹奏出的效果。台下惊掉的下巴和该有的掌声丝毫不会吝啬。至于台下的那个大乐评家听完之后怎么去评价他，就是另一回事了。

一曲毕后，在别人看来他还沉浸在月光里愤怒和阴郁里，其实Mozart只是琴椅上坐着休息了会儿。他第一次深刻体会到在月光曲照耀下的头晕和冷汗，祝台下的乐评人好运，他现在要撤场了。

Mozart整理脸上的笑容，起身走到台正中央，他向台下完美而优雅的鞠躬，就像他平时做的那样。早点结束吧，我很需要台上根本给不了的小东西，一个枕头！一个温柔而可爱的绵密枕头。他悄悄对自己说。

Mozart三步并两步走到了后台，他在眼前摇摇晃晃的走道里搜索自己的休息室，用重得像灌了铅的手扭开门锁，然后把自己摔进去。

这可不只是想想，莫扎特直接就趴在酒吧微凉的地板上睡着了。虽然说也不是他第一次这么干了。

快速入眠让他没来得及听见进随其后的敲门声，外头的人倒是很耐心地敲了两分钟的门，像是担忧便推门而入了。果不其然，钢琴家手搁在地上，在台上已经面露疲态的音乐家趴在地上没有动弹，就好像……

进门的人几乎罗列出了所有最坏的情况，音乐家在表演结束后猝死的情况也不是没有，更何况眼前这位莫扎特先生是属于那种毫无作息可言的人。他大声地叫酒馆的老板，也迟迟不见老板有回应，就擅自把那个人扶起来了。音乐家的肩膀靠在他的臂弯里，面色比在台上还要苍白的多，身上淡淡的酒……和微不可查的咖啡的味道。宽大的白色风衣下是瘦削的身躯，不得不说，瘦到有些硌手。

“莫扎特先生？你还好吗？”尝试着唤醒怀里的人。

莫扎特其实早被外面人的大吼而恢复了几分意识，现在又被人扶了起来——他还只睡了几分钟呢。被人摇晃的感觉是相当不好，这回他可清醒了。

莫扎特瞪大眼睛，面前不是那个亲切的酒馆老板，而是一个金色短发的男人。

“哇啊啊啊啊啊！你是谁？”莫扎特可是吓地几乎弹坐起来。

“你刚刚晕倒了，我只是想帮忙。”男人有礼貌地主动拉开距离，Mozart的眼睛瞪得大大的，黑眼圈也因为睡着后蹭掉了粉底液而浮现出来。男人停顿了会儿，接着说，“你看起来很糟。”

“可我刚刚进房间前锁上门了。”Mozart的眼睛还没能成功聚焦，但他的脑子疯狂转着。面前这个人是谁，锁门就是为了防止上次狂热粉丝大闹后台的情况再发生。但这次是什么玩意?他很确定自己锁上了门。门在那边，3米的距离，能放下4个双开门的冰箱。

“Mozart？”男人回头看了看Mozart眼睛来回不定黏住的地方，笑着说，“门就在那里，如果你能走过去的话。现在我先扶你起来，可以吗？”他用手指了指门，然后摊开手掌耸耸肩。

莫扎特看向来人，再看了看大门的方向。神情覆满疑惑的麻绳没法解开。他拍了拍脑袋，原本已经够糟的发型又乱了几分。睡眠没有让他的的身体情况有任何好转，或者说，头更加疼了。酒精，可以说是酒精与咖啡的混合后的力量让他丧失辨认面前那个大块头的能力，不得不说，他给人感觉有些眼熟......

金发，大个子，西装......好像有个什么人也是这种配置......

“莫扎特？你能站起来吗？”面前的人又重复了一遍。

一个说话音调有些低的男人，很轻很温柔的语气，有些官方造作的态度。是没听过的声音.....但又有点耳熟，至少可以不是哪个他的狂热的粉丝。

那个人看着莫扎特久久没有反应，就伸出一条胳膊示意可以搭把手。意识不清醒的人也没多想，手就伸了上去。

下一秒，像是自己的重心跑到了对面人身上，莫扎特身体一轻，感觉前面的人脸被放大了几百倍，自己的脑袋几乎就要撞到人家了。同时，就算他再不清醒，眼前那人的面部也总看得清了。

很浅的瞳色，透着微微的蓝；大概三四十岁的样子，眼周淡淡的细纹应该是主人保养不周导致的；莫扎特似乎还闻到了他身上男士香水的味道；然后就是那头非常有标志性的后梳的深金色短发......

“等等！你是希罗尼穆斯·科洛雷多！” 莫扎特几乎是在一个瞬间挣开了拉着他的手臂，一下子失去的重心让他顺势跌坐在边上的沙发上。

这下他可清醒了，眼前这个男人人可是现在奥地利最有话题度的政客，也是刚刚在台下听他弹琴的人。不得不说，莫扎特能看着脸叫出名字的政治家，除了总统总理，就剩这个科洛雷多了。

“是我，你好。Mozart先生。”科洛雷多眼睛里闪过一点亮光，嘴角忍不住悄悄地上扬。要说能让Mozart这个天才又自负的人记得住名字还真不是件容易的事。他记得我。科洛雷多现在心情好极了，他用温和而正直的语气向莫扎特发出邀请，“外面现在下着雨，也许我能送您回家?如果您不介意的话。”

_不好意思？是你的诅咒让雨下起来的？_莫扎特差点就忍不住脱口而出这句讥讽的话。他思考了好多可能性，包括十九种为什么科洛雷多要提出邀请的原因，而最大的可能性就是——外面要真的下雨了。莫扎特多看了几眼面前的人，毕竟他长得不赖，至少比电视访谈节目里的那个人要真实得多了。他把额头前的头发往后梳，快速舔了下嘴唇，露出白牙说：“听您的安排。”莫扎特多番努力终于从沙发上摇摇晃晃地起身，站在平坦而真实的地板上。

“居然这么听话......”科洛雷多其实也没想到他会答应，不过他也知道原因，他有的是办法让莫扎特没法拒绝。

他看了看手表，指针已经不再重合，而小音乐家应该是明天中午的飞机飞往德国。

他居然还有这闲情逸致跑到维也纳市郊的小酒馆......弹琴？科洛雷多不能理解，天才音乐家为什么来这里做这种一定程度上会损害他名誉的事情。

“你的司机呢？”莫扎特被科洛雷多领到酒吧停车场，一辆黑色的玛莎拉蒂总裁“低调”地待在那里。谁都知道议员同志非常的低调，投资起家不知道有多少资产的他平常总是开着朴素的黑色本田。算了，这种人家里没有豪车才是奇怪吧。

“现在过了十二点了，莫扎特先生，我的司机也需要休息。”说罢便拉开了后门，示意莫扎特坐进去。

“哇～要议员大人亲自送我回去，着可是天～大～的荣幸啊！”可能是酒精的缘故，莫扎特说话慢吞吞的，让这句话听起来更加嘲讽了。

直到钻进车门之前，他都努力和前人保持着两三米的距离，当然，别忘了，他现在可是个醉汉，只要感觉告诉他这个距离舒服，天知道他俩实际离了多远呢！

一定程度上，莫扎特惧怕着科洛雷多，因为这人算是他的父亲－－老利奥波德的直属上司，就怕这位这位眼观六路的议员，去知道了一些关于阿玛迪乌斯·莫扎特的一些连他父亲都不知道的底细。

当然，莫扎特对他更多的是讨厌，那种没有来由的，无名的讨厌。

刚才的月光也是，他看见议员这张脸，就只想掰下一个一个钢琴键砸到他的脸上。但是他不能，他也不能在这个人面前暴露自己在酒吧做一些与“天才古典钢琴家”不符的事情。

“莫扎特，我有一个问题，”行驶的速度降了下来，掌握方向盘的人微微偏过头，“一个在维也纳剧院演奏过的钢琴家，在一个乡下地方的酒吧弹琴是为什么呢？总不可能是家里没琴吧？”

“呵，一个出入与高端会所的议员大人突然在这种偏僻地方，不会是涉足了什么见不得人的交易吧？”

“尽情发挥你丰富的想象力？如你所想。”科洛雷多在后视镜里瞥了眼了脸上带着浅浅微笑的莫扎特。他的脸发白，带着不健康的红晕，整个人蜷曲在后座上。

“说不定。”莫扎特用讥讽的语气轻声快速地咕哝这三个字，他不打算接科洛雷多的话，这样下去只会有一个结局，那就是他们俩在车里脸红耳赤地吵起来，车轮打滑，以及后面一系列麻烦事。特别是发生车祸，那就意味着可能又要淋雨了，还要多跟这位“好先生”多呆上几个小时甚至几天，想想都觉得太可怕。莫扎特深吸口气，弯曲手肘看看窗外，眼里满是困意，但他非常努力地让眼睑像弹簧一样弹开，出于本能。

车外的光线有些发绿，雨滴大概以45度角用力敲打在车窗上，毫不留情面，冷冰冰的。莫扎特早就在5岁的时候思考过这个问题，那个时候他也是坐在后座上，只不过开车的人不同而已——那个永远都对他有着期望的父亲。小莫扎特关闭了自己耳朵，不想再听见父亲口中所说的有关演出的事情，他开始仔细的观察起窗外的雨。他先看看远处几乎是垂直打在树叶上的雨，然后又把目光拉近到咫尺之前的车窗外，窗外的雨几乎是以45度角下落，努力在车窗上留下它们曾经存在的痕迹，他让自己保持思考，直到父亲语句中的“我们要搬家了，去别的星球”才把他从思绪游走的边缘拉扯回来。他把目光从车窗移开，看着父亲的侧脸，打了个冷颤。

莫扎特用双手揉揉自己发烫的脸，让自己回到此时此刻。他对着车窗哈了口气遮盖住不断飞驰而过的悬浮车辆，车内的暖气也贴心地提醒着他现在目前确实是在车内，远离了雨和湿冷。接着他注意到了车窗上方的把手，那把手是皮质的，反射着暗冷色的光。

**皮质**的？这个人也太奇怪了吧？

“喂，科罗雷多。”莫扎特拉了拉那个手感异常好的皮质的把手，“你是变态吗？”

“啥？”科罗雷多显然是被后座音乐家的惊爆发言吓了一跳。莫扎特甚至看见他握住方向盘的手指抽搐了一下，臂部和背部肌肉的收缩让以壮硕著称的议员大人看起来瞬间小了一圈。

出于安全，科罗雷多决定不要回头去检查音乐家的精神状态：“莫扎特，如果你对我的处理政务的方式有任何不满你可以直说…… “

“我是说你这个车！这个把手，啧，怎么跟个SM道具一样？“莫扎特盯着那上面姣好的皮质纹路。然后把手伸了进去，”你这人看着人模狗样的，私底下还有这种癖好。你不开着你那标配的本田，就是想开着这车出去乱搞吧。”

“哈？”议员突然有些跟不上这些玩艺术的脑回路，伸手调整了一下车内的后视镜，后座的人现在是最苍白的脸色搭配着最鲜活的表情，一副“哈！你这个邪恶议员总算让我抓到把柄了”的样子，纤细的手腕还在那个惨遭吐槽的皮质把手里晃荡。

莫扎特明显感觉到了车轮不受控制地往旁边滑的趋势，“我现在开始怀疑你的驾车执照是怎样拿到手的了。”莫扎特眨向后视镜里的人眨了眨眼睛，轻轻呼出一口气，接着说：“噢，得了吧。”

科罗雷多回以一个职业微笑，忍住想要靠边减速立刻让后座这位口若悬河先生下车的冲动。“莫扎特，你可以帮我一个忙吗?”他把雨刷器的档速调块了些，然后打开向右的转向灯，准备换个快车道。

“愿闻其详。”莫扎特瘪瘪嘴，然后将塌下来遮住眼睛的头发拨到耳后去，紧接着观察后座设计。他有些不耐烦地在车里翘起二郎腿，故意刮蹭到前座的皮椅测试皮质的软度的同时心里抱怨雨为什么越下越大，他还顺便想到等会儿回到家喝到咖啡的快乐心情——雀跃，“您尽管说，我现在正在您的车上，也欠正巧您一个人情，如果不是您这么好心地路过后台，那我指不定还得在那小休息室的幽暗无光呆上**暗淡**的一天呢。多谢您啊，伟大的星星会照亮您的威望和权力，所以...”

“帮我闭上你的嘴，好吗？”科罗雷多用力握紧方向盘，几乎要跳起来大吼，而作为一个真正是自己拿到驾车执照的专业人士，在确认后方无车接近后，他还是友好地点上油门变更到隔壁的快车道。

“可怜的方向盘。”莫扎特小声嘟囔了几句，用脚蹭了把前座的皮椅，表示他最真诚地配合态度。

车里的温暖和安静的环境让莫扎特昏昏欲睡，但他还是撑到了家门口。湿漉的街道上没有多少行人，他家门口的草坪中散落的自动感光七彩小夜灯像黑暗中无法隐藏自己的萤火虫一样声张正义。

“就在这里停下就可以了，谢谢您！”_双份糖的咖啡加上前几天阿洛伊西亚做好的可口甜蜜小饼干正在等着我呢。_莫扎特冲科罗雷多展现了一个完美的露齿微笑，准备跳下车。

“莫扎特先生，看来您真的是喝了不少。”议员几乎是立刻踩下了刹车侧身一把揪住了莫扎特白色大衣的衣角，阻止他那只妄图开门的手，“现在是凌晨三点二十，这个点才回家，你不怕令尊怀疑你？孝子典范沃尔夫冈？”

“我…..我我我又没做啥坏事，就……稍微晚了一点点回家而已。”莫扎特有些心虚，本来已经避开的话题被这家伙在此提起。

“老莫扎特应该不会希望自己的儿子在酒吧弹琴，要不…..这样吧，“科罗雷多松开了莫扎特，在口袋里掏出一个金属盒子，拿出一张小卡片，在上面草草写了些什么，递到莫扎特面前，“如果你父亲问起来，就说我请你去的我那里弹琴吧。”

“哇，你有这么好心？”莫扎特一把抢过这个白捡的便宜，这下他可不用为了找理由绞尽脑汁了，“如果你现在能好心开开门，我就更开心了。”

“莫扎特，我帮你，是有条件的。”科罗雷多顿了顿。

“到家了立刻给我发短信，那张纸上有我手机号。记住了是立·刻。”

“行行行好好好。”反正这个精神状态下的莫扎特不会记住事情超过十秒。莫扎特也没细看那卡片上写了啥，但凭借他残存的判断力粗略感觉，应该是张名片。

为啥议员大人还要名片？刚会吃奶的小孩都知道他的名字的家伙会需要名片？算了算了反正科罗雷多都已经放他从车里出来了，这玩意能应付老爸就行了。

结果这个神奇的小卡片真的让只是让等待他守到深夜的老爸叹了口气，疲惫又无奈地提醒了他一句明天还要赶飞机早点睡。

今夜安然无恙

至于科罗雷多的话，莫扎特在见到父亲那张脸时瞬间忘的一干二净。溜进房间之后小卡片被顺手丢进了垃圾桶便进入梦乡了。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小莫漫游银河寻觅队友  
主教一眼万年千里追妻

莫扎特是三年前到达这个星球的。带着梦想的他登上了一架开往维也纳u84号的飞船，这艘飞船有着常态循环亚离子加速器，准备开往一颗地表铺满闪耀金色亮片的星球。 

莫扎特正百无聊赖地翻看着姐姐在他上船前塞进他手里的精简版《银河系漫游指南》：“在不少人都说那儿金碧辉煌，实话实话，这是真的。无处不在的黄金在这里不是流通货币，而是像地球建筑行业中所用的水泥是一样的，填充装饰。（如果不了解地球，请点击这里。）这颗金色星球上最蓬勃发展的便是娱乐业了，人们不在这里酒醉情迷，而是追求艺术，他们的电视节目中不会传播政治观点，而是有艺术家对决。虽然有些人会因为追随的艺术阵营不同而battle，但不要担心，这颗星球上大部分的原居民还是很友善的，如果你不强迫他们听你写的又烂又臭的诗集的话。”  


“噢，这可不好。”莫扎特笑着反驳，然后快速按下书本的关机键。他从光滑的白色金属座椅上溜起身，瞥了眼放在他面前的茶，燃起了对甜美爆破水的想念。这杯闻起来像是发酵过三天的柠檬水再加半生不熟草莓的茶，莫扎特早在闻到的瞬间就把它扔进宇宙尽头的黑洞里。  


莫扎特搓热自己的手贴在墙壁上，完成安全认证。他准备先去18楼的餐厅碰碰运气。

餐厅所处的地方，是这颗星球上最高的尖塔酒店“Musikverein”中。当然，这种有着金光闪闪的装潢的酒店在维也纳u84号上可以说是比比皆是。真正让这个巫师帽似的酒店成为这颗星球的地标的，一定要给往来游客大肆宣扬有两个的原因：一个是把自家酒店改造成飞船港口的神秘老板（毕竟做这种事情在这颗星球上可不多见），另一个便是十八楼的音乐餐厅了。

这家餐厅，虽然没有这个酒店年份来的这么久，但却是这几年音乐文化传播的重要地点。

据知情人士所言，在这个餐厅里唱首歌，比你在外面给一百个业内大佬舔鞋要管用得多。

成名捷径吗？

莫扎特杵在大门前，看着难得低调的木质雕花大门，以及意外冷清的门口，手轻轻搭上了门上的把手。

里面的光景可就不似外面的冷清了，毕竟是这颗星球的地标之一，餐厅里就不是随处可见的晃眼金闪闪，而是大方的檀木以及大理石。正中上垂下一顶螺旋水晶吊灯，就正好对着一架白色的钢琴。它比莫扎特以往见到的钢琴都要长，都要不可思议。原本的曲面变成了尖端拉长了整个琴身。白漆还透着淡淡的金属光泽，颇有一种飞船要发动的架势。

莫扎特不由自主地想凑上去摸摸那把奇特的琴，理智又让他赶紧摇了摇头。

这颗星球的原住民眼神不怎么好，耳朵却灵得很。他要是在这里碰了钢琴，明天可就有不少人来房间门口骚扰他了，不然他的大计可就实现不了了。

莫扎特环视一周，这个赫赫有名的餐厅里面坐着的，不是已经有了名气的专业人士，就是眼里闪着希望的音乐的追求者。不论乐器，不论流派，纯粹的向往让他们聚集在这里。

当然，莫扎特也是其中之一。

“先去找餐厅的负责人，看看有什么办法才能在这里表演。”莫扎特理了理自己不羁的金发，又拍了拍自己白色的大衣，向餐厅办公室走去。

“为什么？你们着是明摆着的欺负人！”还没走到所谓的办公室，钢琴后面就传来一个青年的叫喊声。

“先生，这是我们餐厅的规矩，你需要有愿意听的人在下面等着了，我们也会充分考虑那位等待你的身份和我们具体的排期，才会让你演奏。不是这个舞台空了你就可以上的。你知道我们有多少大咖也在排着演奏吗？”看起来像是侍者的人站在一位青衣青年面前，脸上透着有些不耐烦。


End file.
